In response to a demand for recycling aluminum cans a number of devices have been proposed for crushing or compacting the cans, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,796 and Des. 272,539. More recently, there has also been a substantial demand for recycling plastic containers, particularly plastic bottles and containers in the one quart to one gallon size. However, presently available aluminum can crushers are not suitable for crushing such plastic bottles and containers. It is to an apparatus suitable for compacting aluminum cans and plastic bottles and containers that the present invention is directed.